Home
by madamreaper
Summary: Spencer Reid gets hurt during a case. Nothing feels btter than being at home with Derek. Derek/Spencer. M to be safe. I do not own.


At first I felt no different. Then a searing pain ripped through my shoulder. It was ice cold yet scolding hot all at once I hadn't realized I had fallen to the ground until I rubbed my wounded shoulder over the course grass. Three more shots rang out and then there was pressure on my shoulder, hands attempting to slow the blood flow.

"Stay with me, kid. Come on." I heard Derek say. I cried out as he put more pressure on my wound. I could hear Hotch talking into his phone, demanding an ambulance.

"Get me something else to stow the blood." Derek cried. Everything was getting fuzzy, words ran together and my vision blurred. My eye lids were getting heavy and I fought the urge to close them.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, stay with me. Hotch where's that ambo?" Derek said. I tried to focus on his face, but it was getting harder and harder. Eventually my tired eyes won and everything went black.

**XXX**

When I woke up the bright whiteness of the room stung my eyes. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.

"Hey, you with me Spenc?" I groaned and slowly rolled my head in the direction of the voice.

"How long have I been out?"

"Its 2 AM."

"Oh. Okay so I'm in the hospital..."

"Spencer, please don't start."

"Okay, fine. What happened?"

"You were shot. They had to operate to remove the bullet. You also have a broken collar bone."

"The UnSub?"

"Dead. Prentiss shot him after he shot you." There was silence for a moment. "I was so scared today Spencer. When you went down... I coulda sworn I was gunna lose you. I couldn't get the bleeding to stop. It was everywhere..."

"I'm okay." I said. "Derek, I'm right here. You didn't lose me. I'm okay." I took his hand as he broke down. He rested his head on my good shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with his sobs. It was hard to see Derek Morgan, always so strong; always there to support everyone else, break down like this. I was the only one who he ever let see this side of him. I ran a hand through his cropped hair and muttered soothing nonsense until his sobs stopped. He looked up and wiped his face of tears with the hand that wasn't in mine. He leant across me and I welcomed the kiss he placed on my lips. We fell asleep, curled up on the small hospital bed.

**XXX**

Three days later and I was finally going home. The doctor had wanted to keep an eye on my wound, making sure no infection had formed. Derek had come by to pick me up after work. Hotch had let him off early. He'd come by to check on me the morning after I'd been shot and had found Derek and I curled around each other on the bed. At that point we'd had no choice but to tell him the truth. He'd taken it better than expected. We pulled in the driveway. Derek grabbed my bags from behind the seat and climbed out. I opened my own door and stepped out. The breeze was cold and it whipped around me. Derek had gone ahead and opened the door. He held it open as I walked through.

"Thanks." I said.

"No worries, Babe." He closed and locked the door behind him. He carried my bags to the bedroom and I followed him. "How you feeling, Spenc?"

"I'm a little tired. I don't think my medicine is non-drowsy." I said, stifling a yawn.

"C'mon, Pretty Boy, time for bed." Derek said. I nodded. He took my hand and led me to the bed, gently pushing me down on it. He walked over and closed the curtains before returning to the bed. He pulled his shirt off and then his jeans, standing only in his boxers. I attempted to remove my shirt, hissing as it pulled on my stitches and over-stretched my broken bone.

"Here, let me help." Derek said, coming around to my side of the bed. He slowly pulled my shirt over my wounded arm and then off the other. After both my vest and shirt were removed, he undid my pants and then helped me into the track pants I always wore to bed. He pulled back the covers and I slid underneath. He pulled them back over me and went around to the other side, climbing in. I laid on my right side, and Derek slid up behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt him bury his nose in my hair.

"Good night, Pretty Boy." he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Derek. G'night." I replied.

Falling asleep in the arms of my lover, the man who would always protect me, just as I would protect him, seemed to lessen the pain in my shoulder. I was safe and comfortable. I was home.

Fin.


End file.
